convergence_omniversal_heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Joseph Joestar (JoJo's Bizarre Adventures)
Joseph Joestar is the main protagonist of Battle Tendency, the second part of JoJo's Bizarre Adventures, and a core ally and supporting character in Stardust Crusaders and Diamond is Unbreakable, the third and fourth parts of the series respectively. He's the second character in his series to bear the name of JoJo, and adopts the Hamon techniques shared by his grandfather and mother. He is portrayed in-RP by Mechanist Gamma, who names him as one of his four main characters alongside Tony Stark/Iron Man, Ruby Rose and Lora. History (Convergence) For an in-depth explanation of Joseph Joestar's history prior to the events of Convergence, see JoJo's Bizarre Wiki: ''https://jojo.fandom.com/wiki/Joseph_Joestar#Battle_Tendency_.281938-39.29 Camelot Arc Departure So far, out of those not directly involved with the creation of the Alpha Crystals and Zeliyis' Forces, Joseph is the earliest recorded individual to activate an Alpha Crystal. It has yet to be detailed exactly what Joseph was doing before becoming part of the Convergence. The Convergence Begins Joseph was the first to appear in Camelot, arriving in the middle of the Castle Town to the shock and bewilderment of the townsfolk. From there, he managed to get himself an audience with the King, Sonic the Hedgehog. The hedgehog was able to help Joseph adjust quickly, having been brought to Camelot through world displacement himself. Joseph decided to challenge Sonic to a sparring match where he actually held his ground surprisingly well. A week later, the second arrival came in the form of Artemis, who almost instantly rubbed JoJo the wrong way. The two quickly got into a bickering match leading to another sparring match, which Artemis won by taking Joseph unaware, blinding him, and sending him clear out of bounds. He then bore witness to the sparring match between the intrigued Sonic and the annoyed Artemis, which went a lot more evenly than his own battle with the Goddess. Over the next week, JoJo fit into Camelot well, befriending the king and townspeople as well as helping to build the refugee camp. Merlina had a feeling that JoJo and Artemis weren't the only visitors coming... New Arrivals in Camelot Merlina was proven correct when Artemis and Sonic encountered Serena in the castle. Joseph encountered Artemis and Serena during the latter's tour, and decided to take a dig at Artemis. The rivals got into a verbal sparring match before parting their own ways. JoJo ended up meeting up with the pair again when they both went to the cafeteria in search of a meal, leading to Joseph recounting his story to Serena. The Mokey Mokey/Venom Incident It was during this discussion that the sleep wave hit Camelot. JoJo felt the sleep wave coming and used Hamon to keep himself awake. Serena, and the recently-entered pair of Sir Percival and Negan, had no such foresight. Artemis blamed JoJo for the sleep wave, to the latter's bewilderment. To only add to the confusion, Venom decided that with Negan knocked out it was optimal to freely feed, attacking Joseph... and causing Hermit Purple to finally awaken in response. JoJo latched onto a chandelier and held himself away from Venom for his own safety, trying to figure out what the "purple spaghetti" was. Artemis moved to attack, and after some self-rationalisation, Joseph moved in to support her. He attempted to use his Clacker Volley technique when Venom bonded to Drax, but the threat was dealt with by the interfering Bro, to JoJo's chagrin. When Artemis claimed that Joseph was now her second least favorite person, he teased her about what he could do to make her hate him again and brought up public nudity, causing Artemis to return to her existing stance on him. JoJo laughed in response. He went to check on Negan after that while Artemis checked on Serena, Venom's remains apparently burned to a crisp by Percival. ''To be continued... Powers and Abilities Joseph is a secret genius. While he plays the role of the clown, JoJo is a master of manipulation, on-the-fly strategy and simply bullshitting his way through situations that come his way. He is also incredibly strong physically, as implied by his physique. One notable example of this strength is when he climbed thousands of feet up a sheer stone tower, holding himself to it for a full day using Hamon Magnetism. That's without even mentioning JoJo's creativity and adaptability. Almost anything he can get his hands on becomes a weapon to him. A Coca Cola bottle, a plate of pasta, a sledgehammer or even the yarn of a wool hat can all become dangerous weapons in his hands. He also has a tendency to smuggle weapons with him, such as when he brought a Tommy gun and a full belt's worth of grenades to his fight with Straitzo. If JoJo has one weakness, it's his overconfidence. This can lead to him underestimating his opponents or even intentionally fighting sub-par, allowing them to get the drop on him. Cutting him off from breathing can also greatly weaken him, as it stops him from producing new Hamon. He's also notoriously bad with planes. Since his fight with Kars, his lost hand has been replaced with a mechanical hand. Hamon Hamon, or Ripple Energy, is a technique native to the JoJo's Bizarre Adventures universe. Joseph, like his grandfather, is considered a prodigy of the art. His potential for Hamon generation is incredible in comparison to most other Hamon users, and has been refined through training under Lisa Lisa. His creativity and wellspring of Hamon allows him to use various powerful techniques, such as; * Hamon Infusion: JoJo is capable of infusing objects with Hamon to increase their strength, such as making hair strong enough to deflect bullets and cooked noodles rigid enough to break glass. * Overdrive: JoJo can send a wave of Hamon through objects, walls and floors to strike a foe from a distance. * Hamon Overdrive: JoJo is able to boost himself physically using Hamon, such as being capable of cutting through solid bone with a chop, leaping several feet into the air and punching through a stone wall. * Zoom Punch: A technique used often by his grandfather, JoJo can dislocate his shoulder to extend his punching range using Hamon and relocate it within seconds. * Hamon Magnetism: A lesser-considered ability, JoJo is capable of using Hamon to hold himself to fully vertical walls. This can also be used in conjunction with Overdrive to connect objects together with Hamon, such as when he and Caesar Zeppeli created a rope out of icicles. Clackers Driven by jealousy of his future friend Caesar Zeppeli's unique Bubble techniques, Joseph strove to create his own unique techniques, leading to the creation of his Clackers techniques. The toys are perfect weapons for Joseph; they can store Hamon charges, are thin and aerodynamic, and can be tied and woven in complex ways if the user is practised in their use. * Clacker Volley: JoJo spins the Clackers to unleash a rapid, multi-hit barrage of impacts. This attack can be used from multiple angles and surprise attacks can be used to increase the effect of the attack. * Clacker Boomerang: JoJo can throw the Clackers at an enemy, and upon using Overdrive to further infuse the Clackers with Hamon, they will launch back in the direction they were originally thrown in with far greater velocity and an incredibly fierce impact. Hermit Purple Joseph's last weapon is one he didn't even know he had. Hermit Purple is a Stand, a manifestation of a person's fighting spirit spawned from the JoJo's Bizarre Adventures universe. Hermit Purple remained dormant during Battle Tendency, but was awakened through the combination of the Alpha Crystal's effect and Joseph's mental response to Venom's attack. * Divination: Even when dormant, Hermit Purple gives JoJo a limited form of foresight, allowing him to predict incoming attacks, determine enemy strategies and ever know what the enemy is about to say before they even think of saying it. It's almost an advanced form of Spider-Sense. * Purple Vines: The physical form of Hermit Purple are thorny vines invisible to those unable to see souls and those without Stands. These vines are able to stretch up to 50 meters, can support the weight of a full-grown man and can be infused with Hamon. * Spirit Photos: If JoJo uses Hermit Purple on a camera, he can create a spiritual photo capturing a target he's currently searching for like a photograph of time itself. This can also be used on television and radios to capture audio. The Secret Joestar Family Technique Nigerundayo. Relationships (Convergence) Artemis The rivalry between Artemis and Joseph forms a major part of both of their characters. Artemis, at first glance, represents everything JoJo hates in a person; thinks they're above everyone else, holds an uninformed and based prejudice against people, is incredibly rude and gives him no respect whatsoever. Thanks to Serena, however, JoJo has begun to reevaluate his perspective on Artemis. It doesn't mean he'll antagonise her any less. Serena To JoJo, Serena represents childlike innocence and the people he needs to fight to protect. Being able to actually lend a face to that cause means Joseph can actually believe in it - he fights for people, he's never fought for a group. He wants to help her however he can. King Sonic the Hedgehog JoJo holds deep respect for the King of Camelot. His strength is incredible, but it's his honor and integrity that Joseph respects above all else. He sees Sonic as a pillar of virtue, willing to defend anyone and protect his kingdom through any means necessary. Oh, and he's fun to hang around with. Negan Joseph hasn't known Negan long enough to form any concrete thoughts on the man. Venom Joseph is incredibly happy that Venom is "dead". If by some chance of fate he ever returns, JoJo will not be forgiving the monster for trying to eat him alive any time soon. Trivia * Hermit Purple is not something that JoJo possesses until the events of Part 3 in the main canon, which takes place fifty years after Part 2 and forty-eight years after Convergence: Omniversal Heroes. In interviews, Araki has stated that JoJo has always had Hermit Purple, merely that it remained dormant. This is why Joseph was capable of performing his infamous "The next thing you're going to say is!" moments. Mechanist Gamma used this to justify Hermit Purple's inclusion in the roleplay proper to vary up JoJo's moveset. * Joseph Joestar was claimed when Mechanist Gamma originally finished Part 2, giving a concrete time stamp to Mechanist Gamma's entry into the JoJo series. At the time of writing, he is currently finished Part 6. * JoJo is one of the few characters planned to appear in Convergence: Omniversal Heroes, Convergence: Darkest Light and the planned threequel. ** JoJo's planned friendship with Ruby Rose is also meant to continue through these three stories, with both characters advancing through their respective series' timelines in between Convergences. Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventures Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Mechanist Gamma's Cast Category:United Army Members Category:Heroes